Newest
by Athena Picasso
Summary: A girl finds herself in the middle of the forest, with amnesia. She finds the Cullens, who know who she is. She makes a life with them, causing trouble for the Washington clan.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up, dumped in the middle of a forest. I was in the middle of a pile of wet leaves. My clothes were wet. I was wet too, but I wasn't cold. I wasn't even sore, like I should've been after sleeping on the ground.**

**It seemed to be raining, but I couldn't tell because of all of the trees. I looked around me. Where was I? How did I get here? What was I?**

**But, the seemingly most important: WHO was I?**

**I looked up the mountain, and then I smelled something. It made my throat feel like it was on fire. I followed the smell. It was herd of deer. I closed my eyes and smelled, then, I pounced. I bit into one of the deer, instantly killing it. I drank the blood. I followed the rest of the startled deer, killing them off one by one. Well, now at least I knew WHAT I was.**

**A vampire.**

**I was pale, and graceful, and fast, and strong.**

**Very strong.**

**I could rip a tree out of the ground. I could climb the trees around me. All of my clothes were tattered by the time I had tested all of my new abilities out. They were all reddish.**

**I jumped off of my current tree, and landed (barefoot) at the base.**

**I smelled something different, something like, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.**

**I headed towards the smell, and when it became overwhelming, I could hear talking. Different talking.**

"**I could see her coming, Edward." a girl's voice said.**

"**The visions are subjective, Alice."**

"**Edward, you can't get mad at me. She was coming, and she was a vampire."**

"**Alice," The Edward said "The visions are subjective."**

"**But Edward"**

"**Alice, keep your thoughts to yourself."**

**These voices seemed to be, arguing. About someone who was coming. The Edward was angry, he didn't want this person to be coming.**

**I walked towards the voices. I saw a building. It was big It was white, and there were a lot of windows.**

**I knocked on the door.**

**The smell answered the door. He was like me, he was pale and he had topaz eyes. I cocked my head, to look at him better.**

**He looked at me, anxiously, like he wanted me to be a dream.**

"**Come in." he said. He seemed to be the Edward. Perhaps I was the one who was coming.**

**I sat down at a big table.**

"**Carlisle." The Edward called up the stairs "Esme, Alice, Jasper."**

**Other vampires came in, they all had the topaz eyes of the Edward.**

**The he changed the direction of his voice "Rosalie, Emmett."**

**They all sat around the table.**

"**Alice, is this her?" The Carlisle asked.**

"**Yes." The Alice, who had seen me, said.**

"**Oh." The Carlisle replied.**

"**She doesn't know who she is, or where she is." the Edward said to the Carlisle. The Carlisle seemed to be the leader of the clan of vampires. He looked the oldest, and he was male.**

**I looked at the people around me.**

**The Alice was a girl. She had short black hair. She was pixyish. Then there was the Jasper, the only one who hadn't spoken yet. He was a blonde and he had a face on that seemed he didn't like to talk to people.**

**The leader, the Carlisle, he was also blonde. The Esme, beside him, seeming to be his mate, she was very pretty. She had brown hair and kind eyes.**

**A thump disturbed my thoughts.**

**I looked behind me, and there was the seeming Rosalie and Emmett. All of these people seemed familiar, but not familiar.**

"**I need to know." I said. I sounded well, I wasn't sick, another thing learned. My voice was pretty, like all of the other vampires "You need to tell me. Who am I?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"You, were an experiment." the Carlisle said "Your name is Zania. You, were with the Volturi. They had you to see how long they could go without human blood, with a human around them. I would be less suspicious for them if large masses of people stopped disappearing after going into their palace.

"I guess one of them couldn't resist, They obviously hit you with something hard, which gave you amnesia. Then they probably bit you, but realized it would change their eyes to red. It would give them away. They dumped you near us, knowing you would find us. And knowing that we would take you in."

I cocked my head at him. I did not understand. I was an experiment?

The Edward nodded at me. He could read minds, I remembered that from the conversation.

"You could stay with us, if you wanted." The Carlisle said.

I blinked, several times, and then I nodded slowly. I would stay with them. The Cullens.

"Carlisle." The Edward said. I think he did not mean for me to hear him. It was only a message for the Carlisle. There for, I pretended I did not hear.

"Edward, she is lost. She has no family." Carlisle said. It was another message not meant for me "She needs us."

"I'll go get her something to wear." the Alice said. She grabbed me by the and dragged me to a door. It was her room she said. I go inside the Alice's room. It is girly, and she has mor doors in her room.

When I open the doors, there are clothes. A lot of clothes.

"What are you feeling like?" the Alice asks.

I furrow my brow, then I answer her "black."

"What?" the Alice looks confused.

"I am feeling, like black." I say, then I start going through the closet. For this is what the room inside the doors is called.

I find a little black dress. It is black with white dots. It has a red sash, that is tied in a bow.

"This is it." I say to the Alice. "Where can I change?"

"The bathroom." the Alice says, then she points to another door.

When I go into the 'bathroom' there is already a creature in there. She has blood red eyes, and she is pale. So she is another vampire. I know this is a creature who can hurt me, so I hiss at it.

"What's wrong?" the Alice asks from the other side of the door.

"there is another creature in here." I said to her. She opens the door.

"Where?" she asks.

"There," I point to the creature.

"Oh, that's you." she said, laughing.

"Really? But I am me. Did they clone me?" I asked.

"No." Alice said "That's a mirror, it shows your reflection."

"Oh."

"You can change now." the Alice says before leaving.

I put the dress on, after undressing.

I go out of the bathroom.

"Wow." the Alice says.

"What?" I ask "Is there something wrong with the dress?"

"No, it's great. Just, I'm afraid that people won't be looking at me anymore."


End file.
